A Divergent Story
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Read about Tris and Tobias as little kids starting on a new adventure.


Divergent

"Beatrice wake up, Honey it's time to go we are meeting Mrs. Eaton and Tobias at the park in a few minutes," my mom said as I woke up in the morning, the sun shining on my face and the dew freshly on the ground outside. I get up slowly and make my way to the kitchen. Caleb my older brother is already in the kitchen finishing up his cereal.He has dark hair and a hooked nose,which he gets from our father; he has green eyes and dimpled cheeks. The combination looks very strange on him. We all eat in silence, once I finished I go into my room and look in the mirror. I have a narrow face, round wide eyes, and a long thin nose. I get dressed and head out the door.

When we got to the park, sitting with and Tobias was , who I haven't seen in a while, actually in 3 years.

"Hello everyone how are you all doing today," my mom said as Caleb, Tobias, and I run to the playground to play, their voices getting quieter in the distance.

"Beatrice come over here," shouts Caleb.

"OK, I will be there in a second" I yell as I run towards them. I wonder if somebody got hurt. "What do you want Caleb?" There was no response, "Caleb?"

"Boo!" Caleb yells as he jumps down from the structure which was directly above me.

"**CALEB**, **stop it that was really mean!**" I yell. But when I turn around, Tobias is standing there, he looks very cute in his blue jeans even though he is two years older than me. He has dreamy blue eyes and the short hair cut all abnegation boys have.

" Quiet, don't say anything you will ruin the fun for everybody else." He quietly whispered to me; I slowly nod and walk away and pretended nothing ever happened.

I wake up that night, thunder roars across the house, the wind howling, the moon full and bright with the stars all around it, and the rain hitting the roof singing a soft song, lightning flashes and a small unfamiliar silhouette is there for one second, then it is gone. I have always been afraid of thunderstorms and I never really knew why, but that creeped me out. I tipped-toed down the stairs and went outside. Right there was a small little kitten, I thought that it was something else because when I looked out my window the shadow was bigger, I took the cat inside anyway and walked into my mom and dads room.

"What do you want?" mumbles my mom and I turn on the lights. "Where did you find that!" I tell her everything.

"Can we keep it?"

"Maybe, first let's go to the vet and the police to see if its any one else's cat."

Okay, tomorrow is my birthday and it was kind of weird that a kitten show up that night. Almost as if it wanted to be with me. And when we got to the vet we found it was a stray and needed a home, she was a girl and we named her Zoë. She was my cat.

The next morning I woke up and I could not find Zoë anywhere.

"Where is she!" I yell, i'm crying super hard now.

"Calm down we will find her don't worry." My mom says to me in a soothing voice, "don't worry."

We walk over to the Eatons' house and ask if they had seen Zoë.

"The kitten oh yes I think so, maybe not, hmm?" exclaims as she taps her chin.

"Zoë was walking that way earlier this morning,"Exclaims Mr. Eaton, " Hey beatrice isn't it your birthday today?"

"Yes." I say as quietly as I can, "it is," and we walk out the door.

"Mom, look it's Zoë!" I yell and run towards her as fast as I can, I pick her up and spin in a little circle it's her we found Zoë, I'm so happy to to see her little fuzzy face again.

"achoo!" There is snot dripping down my face, my nose all stuffed up and bright pink, my throat on fire, I grab a Kleenex.

"102°, you should stay home today," my mom tells me, I try to talk but I cant its like my mouth I glued shut never to be opened again, so I nod very slowly, then i'm alone and quietly drift off to sleep to the sound of the morning birds chirping.

I wake up to a strange sound on the window, like someone knocking. I get up and half sleeping open the curtains, a boy is waiting for me. Tobias.

"What are you doing here," I croak my throat still burning.

"Follow me."

"Why?" My throat now shooting pain that's getting worse.

"Because, you need to" He exclaims

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I question him.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you at school?"

"That's none of your business," he snaps at me.

"Just tell me why you aren't at school I won't tell anybody! I pinky swear."

"Fine, on our way to the Pit I will tell you."

"The what!?"

"Get a bag, pack some food, bring some extra clothes and follow me now."

"fine."

We walk up to the train station, the wind howling and the sun getting darker in the distance.

"I thought that the train doesn't stop anymore, aren't the brakes broken?" I asked Tobias. My throat on fire in the cold wind.

"Yea." He replied

"Then why are we here?"

"Because were getting on the train."

"How." I suddenly hear a train horn in the distance, "Wait your telling me were jumping on that thing!"

"I didn't say that." He tells me in a sarcastic voice. "Just run the fastest you have ever ran in your life then grab the handle and jump in. simple." He tells me , it's weird he's been very acting odd lately. "Here we go, i'll go first so that I can help you get in the car."

"oh no" I mutter to myself, he doesn't notice a thing.

"Okay, here we go!" He gets on with ease. Me, not so much I run as fast as I could grab the handle and trip.

"ahhh, Help me!" I yell, staring into Tobias's frightened eyes. I close my eyes. Someone picks me up by my shirt. I open my eyes, I'm on the train.

"Thank You!" I tell him my heart pounding, "You saved my life."

"Aren't you a little you to be hoping on this train Beatrice?" he tells me. he has a deep voice like i'd see in a movie.

"How do you know my name?" I tell him my heart pounding more than it did when I was hanging on to the train.

"I know everyone's name" he responds. All the sudden I recognize him.

"Are you Max?"

"Yes, hey you know you're really brave to hop on this thing."

"Thanks."

"You wanna join us, You know, Dauntless."

"Yes, yes she would." Tobias tells him.

To be continued...


End file.
